


Puro masoquismo

by Kikinu



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh es masoquista, no hay otra explicación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puro masoquismo

Drake coquetea con una chica rubia junto a la mesa de pool y Josh tiene que hacer un esfuerzo **enorme** para no romper la revista en sus manos.

— Drake, la película comienza en diez minutos. — le recuerda su hermanastro, haciendo que anote el número de la chica en una servilleta se despida de ella, guiñándole un ojo.

— Antes tengo que ir al baño. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Josh se traga el _que te acompañe tu amiga_ porque, bueno, nunca ha sido muy bueno negándole cosas.

Apenas ponen un pie en el baño, Drake lo empuja dentro de uno de los cubículos y comienza a besarlo, salvaje y entusiasta, como es él. Josh tiembla mientras apoya sus manos en los hombros del chico e intenta profundizar el beso.

Sabe que está jugando con fuego y que un día Drake lo va a quemar, como si siempre quema todo. Drake es una de las cosas más peligrosas que ha hecho en su vida y no tiene por qué aún no puede negarle nada.

Drake mete una mano en sus pantalones y Josh olvida cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

Su último pensamiento lúcido es que hay que ser un verdadero masoquista para estar enamorado de Drake como lo está él.


End file.
